Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Mystery in Mustang Mesa! | Synopsis2 = Riding into the town of Mustang Mesa the Two-Gun Kid finds a posse waiting outside telling him to turn tail. However when he tells them that he is the Two-Gun Kid, they stand down and the sheriff asks for the Kid's help. He hears how Wade Thompson, the owner of the Big-T ranch which was the biggest ranch in the county until someone began rustling the stock, their last hit netted 200 head of cattle,that seemingly disappeared without a trace. They are joined by Sam Murdock, Wade's neighbor who owns the Circle-M ranch and is determined to help the posse capture the beings responsible for stealing his neighbours cattle. The Kid asks if his cattle have been rustled and learns that only the Big-T has been suffering raids. The Kid decides to investigate and tells them that he is riding out to have look around. While out on the range, someone starts taking shots that the Two-Gun Kid. The Kid fires at his shooter and soon finds that it is Sam Murdock who stands down, telling the Kid that he thought he was the rustler. When the sheriff, Wade and the posse are drawn to the sound of the gunshots, the Kid tells them that he has figured out who is responsible for stealing the cattle. He draws the Big-T brand and shows them how they could have been altered to look like Circle-M ranches, saying that Murdock stole the cattle and altered the brands so nobody would notice. Caught, Murdock tries to pull his rifle on them, but while Murdock has his attention focused on the Two-Gun Kid, it gives Wade an opening to gun him down, ending his threat. Before the others can thank the Two-Gun Kid for his help, he rides off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trouble in Devil's Gap! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Gun-Fighter! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is walking through the town of Cayute when someone gets the drop on him and orders him to turn and draw. The Kid complies and easily out draws and shoots the gun out of his attackers hand. He is shocked to see that it is merely a young boy named Jack Trelawny who wanted to prove that he was a faster draw than the Two-Gun Kid and make a name for himself. The Kid decides to teach the Kid the dangers of being a gunslinger, telling him the story of a young man named Clay Harder when he was 18 years old... ... Years ago before he was the Two-Gun Kid, 18 year old Clay Harder lived in Sundown, Arizona, where he gained notoriety as a fast draw. A young hot head, Clay never stood down from a gunfight. He started dating a young girl named Anne Norton, and one day his reputation put her at risk while they were having dinner and the Kid was challenged by Diego Simms. The Kid outdrew Simms but the fight was witnessed by Anne's father who disapproved of his daughter seeing a gunfighter, and slaps Clay across the face in anger. Shamed by this, Clay decided to leave town, and soon after many gunfights and being kicked out of town after town and being seen as a danger, Clay Harder soon came to hate his most deadly talent.... ... Finishing his tale, the Two-Gun Kid is happy to hear Jack renounce his desire to be a gunfighter. When the boy realizes that the Two-Gun Kid was Clay Harder, he thanks the Kid for teaching him a valuable lesson. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The flashback in the story "The Gun-Slinger!" likely takes place prior to the Two-Gun Kid origin story depicted in , probably explaining why the Kid left Sundown, Arizona to begin with. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}